


the next time

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Oral, Smut, Tattoos, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian's dick is limp</p>
            </blockquote>





	the next time

**Author's Note:**

> first im sorry for this mess  
> lets pretend they didn't break up but ian still wants to become an emt

Ian and Mickey were in a dryspell for about 2 weeks.

It started when Ian (and Mickey had been convinced as well) to get his GED and was working toward his new goal of becoming an EMT. Although he was bipolar, it was still in his blood as well to help the nation out since the army was out of the question.

They were both studying in the Milkovich household, Mickey on the leather couch (even though he was pretty sure it hadn't been cleaned after Svet's water broke on it) and Ian laying his back against him, legs spread to the other side of the couch.

'DCAP BTLS' Mickey reads off Ian's flashcards to help him study and remember terms, even though he was supposed to be studying himself.

'uh, an acronym used to remember soft tissue injuries to look for during a traumatic injury.'

'Letters?' the older teen asks so Ian could recite it.

Instead of just saying it, he rolled off the couch and started doing push-ups on the floor. It was weird as shit but it helped him remember, so be it.

'D - Deformities .. C - Contusions .. A- Abrasion .. P - Punctures .. B - Bruises .. T - Tenderness .. L - Lacerations .. S - Swelling'

Mickey smirked at his boyfriend going at it on the floor. He was happy to see Ian getting back into shape and studying, finally feeling like he had some purpose.

'Damn Gallagher,' Mickey comments while he chews on his pen and Ian gets off the floor.

'What, enjoyed the view tough guy?' Ian said while raising his eyebrows, getting back on the couch next to Mickey.

'Nothing,' he paused and looked at Ian, first daring then his eyes softened a little. 'Nice to see you ... up .. you know?'

The redhead's lips quirked to a small smile then he said 'Oh, up?' and he put Mickey's textbook and notebook on the floor, now pinning Mickey on the couch as they giggled like little schoolgirls with a secret.

-

Then Ian started taking more morning jogs, doing 100 pull ups on the doorway after taking his meds. At first, Mickey thought he was just keeping his fitness as a balance, but it got worse.

He wanted to go to the old club he worked at with Mickey just to hang out after testing, but Mickey refused because of how mentally exhausted he was from schoolwork.

Ian obliged, and went home with Mickey hand in hand and took a long nap.

 

Mickey woke up first. That was never a good sign.

It was like deja vu when he took Ian's arm off of him, but this time it was about 5 pm instead of the morning. He sat up and saw Ian's sleeping face. With his jawline as sharp as a knife and freckles still littering his whole face, he really was a beauty.

'Ian?' he asked with a light shake on his shoulder 'let's go to Patsy's, I'm starvin' and Svet said she'll have Yev for this week, remember? Let's go get some dinner.'

No reply. The redhead only turned away from him, facing the wall again.

Mickey hated this. He didn't want Ian to go through this, not now, when he was this close to becoming an EMT. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy, but life's a bitch right?

'I'll get some food. I'll be back in 20 minutes, okay Cinderella?'

'Leave me alone.'

'Okay ..' Mickey might regret this if he gets hit across the face from Ian but he walks around the bed and crouches so he can face Ian.

The comforter was pulled over his head, so Mickey didn't want to push him further away by pulling the blanket down, but he press a small kiss on the red strands that weren't covered by the comforter.

-

The next morning, Ian was in the same place with a bitten piece of french toast and half empty glass of water on the nightstand.

Mickey slept on the couch the previous night, staying away from Ian so his presence wouldn't pester him to the point where they can't go to the clinic consciously. 

The brunette went to the restroom to get cleaned up and then opened the door to him room, Ian's back still facing him.

'Where were you last night?' his voiced asked hoarsely, knowing it was Mickey who entered the room.

'I was on the couch, din't want to bother you ya'know..' Mickey said as he sat on the bed.

Ian finally turned to face his boyfriend, eyes with bags and dry lips.

'I - i hate this.. couldn't sleep without you.

'I'm sorr-'

'I hate this, Mick.'

'We can go to the clinic?'

'Yeah.'

-

With Ian's new cocktail of meds, he was stable again. Sleeping a bit more to adjust to his meds, but he still studied to make up for missing classes, and read and played with Yevgeny when Svet dropped him off.

Not only did he feel (not really feeling though) tired, his libido went way down. 

-

After two weeks, Ian and Mickey went to the Alibi to drop Yev off to Svet, since her shift was almost over.

They had a few drinks, but not enough to get them hammered. Ian and Mickey stumbled and laughed on the way home, before Ian noticed a new tattoo parlor on the block, probably owned by some hipster. But it was still open at the hour.

'Mick, we should get tattoos.'

'Now?!'

'Yes now, I haven't felt this good since .. you know'

'Fine, fine. What the fuck are we supposed to get?'

'I don't know man, i want something special since i wanna marry you - oh shit'

'Wait what' Mickey asked with wide eyes, Ian's arm still wrapped around his shoulder as they stood in front of the parlor.

'Fuck, you should already know i wanna marry your short ass'

'Oh fuck off firecrotch' mickey said as they both walked - well more tripping then walking - into the parlor.

'So what do we get?'

'Rings?' Ian suggested as they consulted the artist

'Nah, we're not gay enough for that'

'Initials on the ring fingers then?' The tattoo artist then suggested to the pair

'Yeah, sure.'

-

This time Mickey woke up first, it wasn't a bad thing. Well, in the end it wasn't.

His back was against Ian's soft but sculpted torso, arms around him like an octopus. It was gross and too tight but Mickey loved it. He raised his left arm to pull Ian's arms in closer but remembered the small little _I.G_ in cursive under the U on his ring finger. His initials were facing him unlike his FUCK U-UP tatts. He really did love this fucker, din't he?

To show his love for the more than warm body next to him, he crawled under the sheets and spread Ian's legs and placing himself between them. He palmed the soft dick in from of him. Ian wasn't very hard, but Mickey remembered.

_'The next time my dick is limp from all the meds, dont go "oh it's okay wah wah"; just suck it harder you faggot'_

That wasn't one of their finer moments but Mickey knew Ian would appreciate this.

'Uh, fuck' He heard a breath being sucked in as Mickey pulled down his boxers and licked a stripe on the underside of Ian's dick.

'Mick, what are you doing, you know I can't get hard yet'

It was suddenly bright when Ian pulled the blanket lower, resting on Mickey's shoulders. So the Milkovich closed his eyes and took Ian as far down as he could, half praying Ian would get hard soon. It wasn't that fun with a limp dick but Mickey wanted this.

'Holy fuck!' Ian shouted and sprung up on his elbows when Mickey swallowed him down. He started to feel Ian grow harder, more drool rolling down his chin. It really was nasty but fuck if they weren't turned on.

Mickey began to palm himself in his boxers, determined to get Ian off. He unsheathed his cock with his mouth and circled the tip with his tongue, tasting Ian's precome.

He then popped him out of his mouth, holding the erection with his left hand as he ran his tongue up and down the sides until Ian swore he was going to explode.

And soon enough, Mickey swallowed him in one swift motion, and he was gulping his load while he came in his boxers.

'Jesus christ Mickey...' Ian exhaled, pulling his boxers up and Mickey to his chest so they can snuggle the shit out of each other.

His throat stinged from swallowing Ian's baby batter so he just looked up at Ian and gave a shit eating grin.

'What got into you?' the redhead asked, chuckling because he just sucked him off until he became hard.

'Don't know... just missed you.'

'Been here the whole time, Mickey.'

'Whatever, dickhead.'

They both just laid there, in each other arms, enjoying the quiet moment and studying each other's tipsy-tattooes.

'Your boxers are wet man'

'I know'

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably short but ahahauhahhah god hates me


End file.
